Far
by Ugya-kun Upaupa
Summary: Tangisku makin menjadi saat itu. Tak peduli lagi apa nanti aku akan tuli karena kerasnya tangisanku sendiri. Begitu pun tak apa. Asal aku nanti tak mendengar suaranya lagi atau mendengar permainan pianonya yang menawan hati orang. Warning: Rush plot, semi-canon, typo, a bit OOCness, and other probabylities.


Kalau kamu jauh apa yang harus kulakukan?

Apakah mendengar suaramu di telepon sudah cukup untuk mematahkan jarak itu?

Apa kalau nanti kita jauh, hubungan kita akan semakin merenggang?

Bagaimana jika pada akhirnya nanti kita tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan persahabatan kita?

Bagaimana jika nantinya kamu sakit?

Apa kamu yakin bisa merawat dirimu sendiri dengan baik?

Apa kamu yakin bisa hidup sehat tanpaku?

Apa kamu benar-benar sudah siap untuk pergi jauh dariku?

Bagaimana dengan orang-orang jahat di sana?

Apa kamu bisa melawan mereka tanpa bantuanku?

Bagaimana jika salah satu di antara kita sudah sangat jauh?

Apa kamu masih akan tetap menjadi orang yang kukenal waktu nanti kita bertemu lagi?

Kalau kamu bisa pergi dengan tenang tanpa keraguan sedikitpun, lalu ...

Mengapa aku menangis sekarang?

* * *

Disclaimer: Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso belong to Naoshi Arakawa.

Warning: rush plot, semi-canon, typo, a bit OOCness, and other probabylities.

A Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso Ficlet

Far

* * *

Aku memutar gagang pintuku yang mengkilat dan mendorong pintu kamarku. Gelap adalah kesan pertama ketika aku membukanya. Kuraba-raba tembok yang berada di sebelah kiri kamarku untuk mencari saklar lampu. Rasa hangat sang tembok membuatku ingin terus menempel padanya. Maklum saja, ini adalah musim dingin.

Ketika aku menemukan saklar lampunya, aku langsung menekannya dan kamarku pun tak lagi diliputi suasana gelap seperti sebelumnya.

Aku meletakkan tasku yang sejak tadi kugendong ke meja belajarku. Ponsel yang ada di sakuku juga aku keluarkan dan kuletakkan di meja belajarku juga. Kuletakkan begitu saja tanpa peduli kalau mejaku akan terlihat berantakan karena aku sembarangan meletakkannya.

Kujatuhkan tubuhku tanpa ragu ke kasur lembutku. Kuraih juga bantal di dekatku dan mendekapnya erat. Kutenggelamkan wajahku ke permukaannya tanpa mengacuhkan apa aku bisa bernafas nantinya.

Aku sudah memposisikan diriku senyaman mungkin di kasur ini. Padahal aku masih berpakaian seragam SMA lengkap. Juga dengan sarung tangan hangat terpasang di sepasang tanganku, syal hangat dan tebal yang melingkari leherku, dan juga jaket tebal khas musim dingin. Maklum saja mungkin? Lagipula ini musim dingin.

Kini aku adalah anak SMA. Makin dewasa. Seharusnya. Tapi apa aku yakin sudah dewasa? Untuk ukuran tubuhku, mungkin aku sudah bisa dikatakan seorang remaja SMA. Tapi, apakah aku menikmati hidup SMA-ku sesuai apa yang dipikirkan orang-orang?

Kalau saja aku memang belum punya kepribadian SMA, hanya satu orang yang akan kusalahkan. Karena kebodohannya ...

Mengapa aku memikirkannya?

Dengan segenap kekuatan rajinku yang tersisa, aku berusaha membangunkan tubuhku. Awalnya aku mengangkat kepalaku yang masih tenggelam dalam bantal dan melepas dekapanku terhadap sang bantal. Agak terengah karena aku hampir saja mati kehabisan nafas. Karena aku tidak ingin dicap sebagai seorang pelajar pemalas, aku pun mulai berganti pakaian. Kulepas seragamku dan kukenakan baju santai yang kuambil dari lemari.

Ketika aku memakai kaosku dan berhasil memasukkan kepalaku ke dalamnya, sepasang mataku langsung tertuju ke luar jendela. Mataku tertuju ke rumah seberang. Masih menatapi objek yang sama setiap harinya. Sebuah ruangan berjendela yang di dalamnya gelap dan kosong karena ditinggal penghuninya.

Biasanya dari kamarku pun, suara dentingan piano yang lembut dan hidup selalu terdengar. Sekalipun kedua jendela dari dua rumah terpisah ini tertutup. Walaupun aku membenci musik, namun entah kenapa permainan pianonya bisa membuatku menyukai musik.

Mengapa aku membencinya adalah karena musik telah membuatku jauh dengan seseorang. Seseorang itu adalah temanku sejak kecil. Kini dia ...

"Ah! Kenapa aku jadi memikirkannya lagi! Buanglah jauh-jauh orang itu, Tsubaki!" erangku dengan rambut yang sedikit kutarik dan kakiku yang kuhentak-hentakkan. Di tengah rasa jengkelku itu, sebuah suara pun terdengar dari meja belajarku.

Ponselku berbunyi. Ada telepon dari seseorang. Aku tidak tahu siapa karena aku tidak sempat melihat layarnya. Begitu aku meraihnya aku langsung menekan tombol hijau yang ada di ponselku dan menempelkannya ke telinga kananku.

"Siapa?" tanyaku kepada seseorang yang ada di seberang sana.

"Hai, Tsubaki! Apa kabarmu?" suara familiar yang dulu sudah sering kudengar. Bahkan sampai telingaku muak mendengarnya.

"Kousei?"

"Ya! Ini aku, Kousei!" kata orang di seberang.

"Oh, kukira siapa. Ternyata hanya sahabat lamaku," kataku yang lalu mendudukkan tubuhku di tepi kasur. Tangan kiriku meraih dan mendekap bantal yang ada di dekatku.

"Hanya? Jadi aku hanya sahabat lamamu? Kau jahat, Tsubaki," ucap si lawan bicara dengan nada tak terima.

"Lha? Memang kan kau hanya sahabat lamaku?" tanyaku yang kemudian diikuti dengan gelegar tawa.

"Abaikan soal itu. Bagaimana keadaanmu dan yang lain? Soal SMA-mu?" tanya Kousei dengan nada penuh keingintahuan. Aku pun menceritakan banyak hal padanya yang belum dia ketahui semenjak dia memutuskan untuk pergi keluar kota.

Kousei Arima. Lelaki yang telah membuatku sadar soal apa itu cinta sebenarnya. Orang yang telah membuatku mengatai diriku bodoh setelah aku memakinya dengan kata bodoh. Salah satu orang yang membuatku bisa berlari menyusuri jalan setapak dengan air mata yang mengalir hingga pipi. Orang yang telah membuat hati ini patah. Dialah salah satu orang yang ingin segera kulupakan.

Entah kapan kata segera ini dapat dituntaskan semenjak kepergiannya menuju sekolah musik di luar kota ini.

"Begitukah? Aku tidak percaya kalau Watari bisa seperti itu," respon Kousei atas ceritaku.

"Ya! Dia sungguh cowok bodoh!"

"Yah, syukurlah kau bisa baik-baik saja tanpaku," ujarnya tiba-tiba. Kalimat apa itu? Sejak kapan dia bisa berkata seperti itu? Siapa yang mengajarkannya? Mengapa kalimat itu terlantunkan untukku? Mengapa dia kini bertingkah layaknya seorang anak laki-laki yang kuat?

"Hei, harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu."

"Benarkah? Tapi yang cowok 'kan aku. Bukan kamu. Sudah pasti yang pantas mengucapkannya aku 'kan?" begitu suara itu keluar dari ponselku. Aku sungguh tidak percaya dia benar mengatakannya. Atau mungkin sinyal ponselku yang sedang bermasalah?

"Kau ... sungguh sudah berubah, ya?" gumamku dengan senyum selebar mungkin. Aku mengeratkan dekapanku pada bantalku.

"Huh?"

"Kau sudah bisa memutuskan apa yang kaulakukan. Kau juga tahu resikonya," kataku agak berat dan terbata. Sudah kuduga kalau aku tidak bisa menahannya.

"Tsubaki?"

"Aku ... sungguh bangga. Sekalipun aku bukanlah kakak kandungmu, aku ... sudah menganggapmu sebagai adik. Begitupun ... aku sungguh ... bangga."

"A-apa kau menangis Tsubaki?"

"Tentu saja, Kousei bodoh! Apa kau tidak mendengarkanku yang sekarang sedang terisak?"

"Hee~? Ta-tapi, kenapa? Apa salahku?!" kuyakin wajahnya sekarang panik.

"Sudahlah. Aku mau belajar sekarang. Lain kali lagi kita bertelepon lagi," kataku ingin segera mengakhiri percakapan ini.

"Baiklah. Jaga dirimu dan jangan lupakan aku. Sampai jumpa!" suara sambungan yang terputus pun terdengar sebelum aku menjatuhkan lengan kananku.

"Kamu sudah sangat jauh sampai aku tak bisa melihatmu lagi."

Tangisku makin menjadi saat itu. Tak peduli lagi apa nanti aku akan tuli karena kerasnya tangisanku sendiri. Begitu pun tak apa. Asal aku nanti tak mendengar suaranya lagi atau mendengar permainan pianonya yang menawan hati orang.

"Mengapa kamu memintaku untuk tidak melupakanmu, Kousei bodoh?" jeritku dalam tangisku. Kalau saja kita tak pernah bertemu, mungkin ini tidak akan terjadi dalam hidupku.

Walau sekuat apapun aku berusaha menahan tangisku yang makin menjadi ini, tapi hatiku berkata lain. Jadilah kuredam suara itu dengan menenggelamkan kembali wajahku ke bantal yang sejak tadi kudekap.

Kalau saja aku sadar sejak awal, tentu aku takkan mengeluarkan air mata ini untuk kesekian kalinya. Kini, sampai kapan akan bisa kuredam tangis ini? Sampai jarak di antara kita kembali hilang seperti dulu lagi?

Tapi, kapan itu akan hadir lagi?

* * *

Bagimu yang telah jauh di sana

Seandainya aku tak bertemu denganmu,

Apa kita bisa menikmati dunia kita masing-masing dengan damai?

Seandainya aku tak mengenalmu,

Apa kita bisa tetap hidup bahagia?

Seandainya aku tidak tinggal di dekat rumahmu,

Apa mungkin sekarang aku tak mengusap mataku seperti ini?

Seandainya kau tak mengenal musik,

Apa mungkin jarak ini bisa kembali dekat?

Bahkan jika seandainya aku sadar lebih awal,

Apa mungkin kau bisa mendengar suaraku dibalik permainan pianomu?

* * *

A/N: That's it! Masih saja bersua dengan romance menyakitkan. Kali ini di fandom Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso. Yah, begitulah. :') Mind to review?


End file.
